Percy Jackson Novo jeito
by guilherme.bergamimarques
Summary: Agora Percy terá novas aventuras com um novo Semideus como companheiro Guilherme Marques.Percy viverá aventuras novas com seu antigos amigos e fazerá novos amigos também.
1. Chapter 1

Quando tudo começou

Tudo começou quando cheguei da minha aula de esgrima. Meu melhor amigo Willian – Ele era moreno tinha cabelos pretos,olhos pretos,da minha altura (1,60cm) .-  
Ele chegou com um amigo dele aqui em casa chamando pra ir jogar bola na casa dele.  
Como um menino alto com 1.75 de altura gordo pode jogar bola- pensei

Então descemos fomos até a Casa dele,Entramos no campo e começamos a jogar  
O menino não tinha nada de especial,até eu tentar dar um jogo de corpo nele,Ele travou o corpo e quando entrei em contato ombro a ombro fui arremessado longe,no mínimo uns 3 metros,levantei assustado olhando pra ele e percebi que meu amigo fazia o mesmo,tão abismado quanto eu,o menino(Carlos)estava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e uma expressão sombria mas mesmo assim chegou perto de mim estendeu a mão e me pediu desculpas  
_ Desculpa cara, não foi por querer!  
- tudo bem acontece-Peguei na sua mão e... Aiii!  
-Ei ta apertando Carlos, muito  
-Sério não estou sentindo nada, - Ele continuou a apertar, até que senti meus ossos estralarem- Então do nada o Willian pegou um graveto de primavera cheio de espinhos e bateu com tanta força na cara do Carlos que ele soltou minha mão.  
Eu estava pasmado não sabia o que acontecia, só vi o Carlos virando com o rosto cheio de corte profundos e tacando a bola em mim – a bolada foi tão forte que desmaiei  
Só consegui Ver Carlos Se crescendo ainda mais ficando mais gordo e...Seus dois olhos virando um enorme?Sim era isso mesmo ele só tinha um enorme e central olho!  
E consegui ouvir ele gritando de dor e Willian falando –Calma!Calma!

Quando acordei. Estava tudo sacolejando e vi que estava alto e no ombro de alguém  
Pra ser, mas exato no ombro do Car...Daquele monstro de um olho só-então falei-  
-Que ! Quem! O que está acontecendo?  
-Eu vou te cozinhar!Com carne de bode! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- A risada estremeceu no vale onde morávamos  
-Cadê o Willian?  
-Aquele sátiro inútil? Deixei ele pra trás,,- Ele falou todo orgulhoso  
- Como assim '' deixei ele pra trás''?  
- O matei  
- Como assim?Me solta seu monte de lixo !  
-Não, cale a boca vou te cozinhar!-Quando derrepente - ''Splashhh'' – Me vi caindo de cara no chão e um Monstro se desintegrando em pó!

Olhei pra frente e vi meu melhor amigo Willian e olhei para onde estava o monstro e vi um Vanga (ferramenta de cavar)  
E gritei:  
-Willian! Você ta vivo! Como ele falou que você morreu E... Como você?Matou ele Aquilo era uma Vanga voadora?  
-Não eu arremessei ela na cabeça dele! Legal NE foi na mira,certera!  
Então vi que as pernas dele estavam cabeludas e meio curvas, Então foquei mais a visão e vi Ele era meu Bode?  
-Willian que isso ?Suas pernas?O que você é?  
-Bem eu sou um sátiro!Sabe meio homem meio bode?  
-UOOOOOOOOUUUUU! Sei sim o que é um sátiro, mas como você pode ser um? Isso não é só mitologia Grega? Não e verdade! É?  
-Pra falar a verdade é sim é tudo verdade Guilherme eu, os Deuses!, Os monstros os SEMIDEUSES- Ele falou apontando pra mim  
-Como assim é tudo verdade não é, possível, e se for desde quando você é um bode?  
- Desde sempre Uai! E sabe esse carinha ai que estava te carregando?Bem ele é só mais uma prova de que é tudo verdade Ele era Um CICLOPE  
-? Que  
- E você Guilherme é somente mais uma prova!  
-Epa calma ai como assim sou mais uma prova?  
-Cara você sabe quando os deuses tem filhos com mortais? Eles são semideuses sabe ?  
-AM ? ''Idai'' ?  
- Então você è um!  
-Que? Ta loco cara meus pais são normais eles saíram, mas eles são normais você sabe disso  
- Guilherme você é adotado!Por parte de pai  
-Que não tem nada a ver!  
-Pergunte para sua mãe! – Foi quando derrepente minha mãe chegou.  
-Mãe!-Gritei  
-Marcia aconteceu acharam ele- o Willian falou  
Minha mãe entrou em choque na hora correu até mim e perguntou:  
-Está tudo bem filho?  
-Ele precisa ir Marcia  
-Sim vamos  
-Ei ei eu estou aqui sabiam? Ir aonde?  
-Ao Acampamento Meio – Sangue!


	2. Chapter 2 Conhecendo tudo

Conhecendo Tudo

Eu tinha chegado não fazia muito tempo. Estava abismado com aquele lugar era maravilhoso  
Os chalés,O refeitório,o bosque tudo simplesmente perfeito  
Eu tinha conhecido pessoas legais  
Percy, Annabeth, Piper,Nico, Léo,Jason e até outros satiros só que um era o melhor amigo do Percy ele se chamava Grover  
Bem Percy era mais alto que eu,pele clara, tinha olhos verdes bonitos,cabelos pretos, e uma vez vi ele com uma plaquinha no peito escrito ''PROBATIO'' mas não sei o que significa.  
Annabeth era Linda,olhos cinzentos,pele clara,cabelos lisos e loiros,e aparentava ser muito inteligente(Não seria atoa ele era filia de Atena A deusa da sabedoria)  
Piper em uma palavra perfeita! Era linda ,tinha cabelos pretos,pele clara, olhos... bem não sabia dizer ao certo pareciam sempre estar mudando de cor  
Jason porte atlético,cabelos curtos e loiros,pele clara,olhos azuis cor do céu.  
Bem e Grover ele era metade BODE, hahaha, mas tinha cabelos encaracolados e chifres cresciam deles tinha pele escura  
Eu estava sentado no topo de uma pedra chamada Punho de Zeus(não sei bem ao certo )com um menino de cabelos encaracolados,pele clara,olhos pretos, e uma habilidade nas mão incríveis e estava sempre vestindo um macacão sujo de graxa e óleo  
ele se chamava Léo.  
E ao lado dele estava outro garoto meio sombrio Com uma espada preta embainhada ao lado do corpo, tinha cabelos pretos,olhos pretos, e vestia preto parecia uma sombra viva mas tinha pele clara ele atendia por Nico Di Ângelo  
Léo me contava como matara 3 Ciclopes sozinho enquanto seus amigos estavam presos.  
Léo falou:  
- Ei você e filho de quem?  
-Não sei ninguém me conto ainda  
-Hahahahahaha, Não você não foi Reclamado?  
-Não sei nem o que é isso  
- E quando seu pai ou mãe assumi você como filho.  
-a E você já foi?  
-Sim logo quando cheguei no sou Filho de do Fogo.  
-Nossa que legal!  
_você não desconfia nem quem seja seu pai ou mãe?  
-Bem, eu não faço a menor Idea.  
então Nico falou  
-Olha pelo que vi de você pode muito bem ser um filho de Hefesto, Ou de Atena.  
-Nossa até que seria legal(falei meio desanimado)  
-O que foi você não quer ser filhos desses Deuses?  
-Não é isso, e que... bem eu gostaria de ser filho do Deus que eu brincava de ser quando pequenino.  
-Quem era?  
-Bem era Poseidon!  
-Hahahahahahahahaha – eles riram ao mesmo tempo  
-O que foi?  
-Não tem como nascer outro filho dos três Grandes - explicou Nico  
-Por que?  
- Fizeram um pacto, um tratado para não terem mais filhos  
-A ta entendi.- Quando derrepente chegou Frank  
-Ei a Janta está pronta.  
-Vamos – disse Nico – Você pode ser Reclamado agora.  
-Ok – e fomos para o refeitório.

O lugar era enorme e tinha mesas pra todos e pude perceber que era cada mesa para seu chalé.  
Avistei de longe Percy Jackson ele estava sozinho na sua mesa olhando pra Annabeth na mesa de Atena.  
Quiron(Um centauro que coordena o acampamento ) me chamou para ficar do lado dele.  
Estavam todos comendo quando Quiron falou bem alto  
-Ei aqui é Guilherme. Guilherme ainda não foi recl...  
Qundo derrepente alguma coisa começou a brilhar em cima de mim.  
Eu me remechi tentando se livrar dessa coisa e vi que não saia.  
E percebi que todos estavam dando risadas e assustados.  
olhei para cima e vi um Tridente brilhando.  
Quiron voltou a falar  
-Bem como todos viram nós temos um novo filho de POSEIDON.  
Todos cochicharam algo eu olhei para Percy que estava de pé vindo em minha direção com uma expressão carrancuda.  
Chegou na minha frente e... Abriu um sorriso enorme e falou  
-Ei vamos lá''Maninho'' você tem muito que conhecer.

Depois de jantar na mesa de Percy Todos se retiraram e foram para o seus chalé segui Percy para o chalé de me explicava muita coisa.  
Entramos no chalé Bem era incrível.  
tinha uma beliche,um tridente,na parede estava pendurando um chifre, acho que de minotauro, e tinha uma vista para um lago me sentia bem so de respirar o ar gélido que vinha do lago.  
A noite foi longa Percy me contou todas as suas historias de como Salvou o mundo de uma guerra,de como virou um porquinho da índia e de como matou Cronos.


End file.
